


Everything You Can Give (and more) I Want

by Madismen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Face Slapping, Knife is only for clothing destruction, Light Knifeplay, Naked Female Clothed Male, Rey likes everything but Ben doesn’t ask, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shoe Humping, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madismen/pseuds/Madismen
Summary: There's a man sitting at the bar watching her work.It's summer and she's young. If she's not allowed to make mistakes now, when is she?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	Everything You Can Give (and more) I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the part of me that misses summer. 
> 
> (Please) yell at me (talk with me) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Madismen)

Rey isn’t known for having bad ideas. But sometimes she has them nevertheless. 

The man hasn’t stopped staring at her since he entered the bar. Been sitting at the bar stool watching her work. It should be a bit creepy. 

Her cunt respectfully disagrees. 

It is a really bad idea. 

But she’s really horny and he’s hot and she’s young and it’s summer and if she’s not gonna make mistakes these days when is she going to make them?

It’s a weekday, and the bar isn’t packed so it’s easy to slide over, scotch bottle in hand, under the pretense of filling his glass. 

She’s suddenly extremely happy for the v-cut shirt showing off cleavage and a hint of the push-up bra underneath and the way too short shorts that shows off a bit of her ass when she bends over. Her standard uniform during the summer, designed to maximize tips. A sharp contrast to the jeans and Henley the man is wearing. 

The man continues to stare at her as she fills him up. Looks unapologetic at her tits when she leans forward and rests her arms at the counter. 

It is a really bad idea. 

“My shifts ends in an hour. I live upstairs, want to join me?”

The man just takes another sip. 

“Are you wearing panties?”

Not the answer she was expecting. 

“I… yes?”

“I want you to go to the bathroom and take them off. Then come back here and give them to me.”

_What the fuck?_

It is a spectacularly bad idea. Except that he is still fucking bold enough to stare at her tits, and her hornyness level have cranked ten dials up, and she can feel herself _dripping._

So instead of telling him to get the hell out, she turns to Michael and signals _bathroom break._

The staff bathroom is nice and clean, and when she yanks her shorts down she’s instantly hit with the smell of her own arousal. Her panties, a tiny little lace pair, are soaked through already. Rey can’t remember ever being this turned on without even being touched. 

She considers rubbing one out, to relax herself a little, but the clock is ticking, and a little bit of edging never hurt anybody. 

The man is still sitting there when she gets back, relaxed as ever. Making sure Michael is busy she wraps her panties in a napkin, sliding them across the bar as casually as she can. 

Instead of putting them in his pocket, he fucking unwraps them from the napkin and Rey is forced to stare horrified as he lifts them to his nose and sniffs. 

“What a good slut you are sweetheart.”

Rey wonders if her shorts are soaked through yet. If the entire bar can’t smell her arousal. If they can tell that she’s ready to strip naked and let herself be mounted in front of all of them if that what the man wants. 

“You better get back to work, you have customers.”

Rey has to force herself to look away from him, to put on her best service smile, to flirt just a little bit with the boys that are trying their best not to look at her tits on display. The two fifty dollar bills that sneaks themselves into in the tip jar makes her smile a bit more genuine. 

The remaining forty-five minutes of her shift goes by at a snail pace. Rey mixes drinks, flirts with the customers, gets beer, and tries to ignore that her panties are just fucking laying on the bar top for the Gods and the Devil to see. Her cunt is squeezing around nothing, desperately empty, and she is regretting not taking the edge off earlier. 

When it’s time for her to go home, and Jean and Gracy still hasn’t showed up she is close to tears. Her body is demanding action, demands fingers and tongue, and a fat cock somewhere in her. It doesn’t matter if it’s in her mouth or cunt or ass, she just wants one. Knows that the man is hiding one from her, just knows that he’s gonna fill her up in all the good ways. 

The minutes tick by, and twenty minutes late, the girls come crashing into the bar. 

“Sorry boss, so sorry!”

“The bus was late…”

“And then it blew a fucking tire…”

“We had to run the last part!”

Her cunt wants to yell at them, but Rey is a better person than that. Just tells them it’s _fine_ , no problem at all, to go put their stuff away and get ready. Double checks with Michael that he’s on till closing, orders him to go to sleep when he gets home and not fucking study. Pretends everything is fine and normal, and that she is not about to go have sex with a stranger she just gave her panties to. 

When she comes back from getting her jacket, the man has left. Panic threatens to come crawling up her throat, but when she makes it outside she finds him leaning against the wall, smoking. He crooks his finger at her and she steps closer until they are standing toe to toe. 

Rey’s tall, yet the top of her head barely makes contact with his chin. He’s big, muscle straining against his shirt and she thinks he probably could pick her up with one hand . All of a sudden he jams his hand into the back pocket of her short, pulls her into him and she can feel the nice, hard cock she’s been craving all evening. 

“I’m Ben.”

“I’m…”

“I don’t care. I’m not gonna use your name or remember it.”

It shouldn’t be a turn on, but it is. 

“When we get upstairs you’re going to be a nice little slut for me, yes?”

“...yes.”

“You are going to do everything I tell you to do?”

“...yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes daddy.”

He takes another drag of his cigarette, blows the smoke straight in her face. Her entire world has narrowed down to Ben, Ben and the steady press of his cock nowhere near where she wants it. 

“You really are a needy little thing aren’t you? Bet if I told you to get on your knees for me right here you would do it. Show my cock down your throat and show everybody what a good slut you are for me.”

Rey would. She wouldn’t even hesitate. Ben pulls his hand out of the pocket, palms her ass and gives it a hard smack. Presses a leg between hers and rocks her into him, delicious friction so close to where she needs it. Her head fall forward, moans loudly into his chest. He smacks her again, couple more times and she’s gonna come right here. Moans again, sneaks her arms around his neck, presses herself tighter, rolls her hips, seeks touch, seeks friction. Someone whistles as they walk past, can hear voices talking about her. 

They feel very far away. 

“Unfortunately for you slut I’m not really craving an audience tonight. Daddy wants to see your apartment now.”

Rey uses a minute to detangling herself from him, feels disoriented, her orgasm feels near and far simultaneously. 

Ben takes her hand like he’s gonna lead them where they’re going. Instead he softly smiles as he presses out his cigarette in the leather of her jacket. It leaves a mark. 

“Come on baby, be good now and show me where you live. We’re gonna have so much fun when we get there.”

Rey pulls herself together, clings onto Ben’s arm for balance, tugs them into motion. It isn’t far at all. Around the corner of the building, up, up, up a noisy metal staircase. Fumbles for her keys, grateful that she spent an afternoon color-coding them with nail polish. She gets the door open, has to let go of his arm, stumbles into the entry, toes of sneakers and socks. 

“Please take your shoes of.”

Ben ignores her, brushes past into the living room. The apartment is old, noisy pipes and drafty windows that makes the place freezing in winter unless she covers them up. But she loves the place. It’s huge, exposed brick walls, wooden floors that she found hidden under the old, gross carpet that was here when she moved in. A fucking fireplace, floor to ceiling bookshelves she’s doing her best to fill up. A too big kitchen connected to the living room. 

It’s hers and she loves it. 

Ben wanders in like he owns the place, shrugs off his jacket and throws it at her favorite reading chair. Inspects her books, pulls out a couple here and there, throws one over to the chair where his jacket is. 

Rey remains standing in the middle of the floor, waiting for attention, for commands like a little pet. Wants to scream why aren’t you fucking me yet?

She keeps her mouth shut because she’s a good little slut that waits for daddy’s attention. 

Ben eventually wanders over to her. Looms above her so she has to crank her head to meet his gaze. He strokes a finger over her mouth, smiles gently, and slaps her, hard, across her face. Rey moans. 

“Get on your knees. Don’t look at me unless I tell you to.”

Rey’s down before he’s finished speaking. Doesn’t know what to do with her hands, _he didn’t tell her what to do_ , fumbles, holds them behind her back, hands gripping onto wrists. Stares down at the floor, dark boots filling her vision. She wants to kiss them. 

“Where do you keep your toys?”

“Toys?”

“Needy little slut like you? I know you have some fun stuff laying around.”

“...bed,” her voice croaks, licks her lips and tries again. “Bedroom straight ahead, the locked cabinet, key’s in the empty flower pot in the windowsill.” 

Ben’s shoes disappears from sight, she resists temptation and keeps her gaze steady on the floor. Hears him shuffling about, hears him poking at stuff that’s definitely not the cabinet. Footsteps suddenly muffled and she figures he has disappeared into the wall-in closet. Hears the faint sound of hangers being moved, drawers being opened. 

Rey continues to kneel. Continues to wait. 

_It’s torture._

She doesn’t know how long she waits before she finally hears the cabinet’s squeaky doors opening. Hears him letting out a low whistle. 

Her cunt throbs, her shorts must be ruined by now. 

Ben comes back, walks by her and Rey hears things being set down on what she presumes is the coffee table. 

“Stand up baby, hands down.”

Rey stands carefully, lets her hands hang loosely by her sides. Continues to look at the floor. 

“Let’s get you naked hmm. Wanna look. You just be good and stay still.”

He’s suddenly right in front of her, carefully removing her jacket before it’s thrown carelessly away. Something cold touches her skin, and Rey forces herself not to flinch. Feels a knife tracking over her cleavage, before it nips into her t-shirt and slowly cuts it open. She is not in control here and the world narrows down to the frantic beating of her heart and the cool metal on her skin. She feels to hot and too cold at the same time. 

A hand pulls the remains of off her before the knife is back on her. Tracing random patterns over her stomach, her tits, up her throat, down again towards a bra strap. 

“Don’t…”

A hand closes tightly around her throat, tilting her head upwards. Rey keeps her gaze on Ben’s chest. The knife coming to rest under a strap. 

“What’s that baby?”

His voice is low and dangerous, reminding Rey that she is not the one in control. 

“Please don’t destroy my bra daddy. It’s my favorite and really expensive.”

The knife is slowly removed and Rey hears the little _snip_ of a switchblade being closed. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Her throat is released and two hands are suddenly on her, rough and calloused. They sneak around her back and her bra joins her jacket on the floor.

“Look at that baby, god those are some pretty tits!”

“Thank you daddy.”

Rey inhales sharply as Ben pinches both her nipples, moaning as the pressure increase. A tongue suddenly licks over her right nipple, back and forth before she feels harsh teeth biting down. Kitten licks followed by bites, over and over, all over her tit. Her left receive the same treatment, sharp teeth leaving stinging marks, she’s gonna have bruises for days. One little finger on her clit and she would come right away. The hands on her hips are the only thing keeping her upright, tight enough to guarantee bruising. 

Ben leaves her tits, slowly sucking upward. Alternating between soft suckles and hard bites, leaving marks everywhere. Sucks a bruise into the right side of her throat, just under her jawline, moves around to the left side, _bites down_ hard enough for Rey to scream, sure he is drawing blood. She’s gonna have his teeth marks branding her for a week at least. He licks softly over the bite one time before straightening. 

“Look at me.”

Rey lifts her gaze to look at him, except she can’t because her eyes are blurry with tears. She carefully wipes them before looking at him again, sniffles a tiny bit. Ben smiles and it’s all shining cruelty. 

“Was I to rough? Has the little slut had enough already?”

_No._

_No._

_Hell no._

“Don’t stop daddy, please. Please, I need more!”

“Take your shorts off.”

Rey has completely forgotten about them, yanks the button and zip open, hears something tear, too far gone to give a shit. She kicks them away, wants to look at him again, but looks on the floor instead. 

“What a pretty cunt the slut has hmm. All smooth and bare for me, wet and messy, just like I like it.” 

Rey dares to look down at her cunt, at the shine on her thighs, sees a drop of slick slowly trailing downwards now that there’s nothing to catch it. 

“Do you want me to touch you baby?”

Rey wants to say yes, but remembers the cruelty of his smile, can still feel her nipples ache, the bite marks at her throat throb. The squeezing hand and the cold knife. Knows that this is not a safe man to play with. 

“I want you to do whatever you want to me daddy.”

“Then why don’t you crawl over to the coffee table on your hands and knees?” 

Rey ignores every ache on her body and does as she’s told. Stops in front of the table and looks on the items there. Her leather cuffs with D-rings, a matching leather collar, her favorite gag, a black leather plate with a small dildo for her to have in her mouth, perfect for her to suck on while muffling screams and whimpers. A paddle, a leash, bottle of lube, and finally, her nice, anal plug with the lovely soft tail at the end. 

“Don’t worry baby, this is just for the foreplay. Put the cuffs on.”

She scrambles to comply, fastening the cuffs on her ankles first, struggles a bit with the ones for her wrists, but gets it done with a little help from her mouth. Makes sure everything is loose enough for blood flow, but tight enough for marks to happen. 

She picks the collar up even if she hasn’t been told to yet, holds it up to Ben. 

“What do you want me to do with that?”

“Please put it on me daddy.”

“Hard to say no to such a pretty face.” 

Ben sinks into the sofa, bends and pluck the collar from her hand. 

“You can look freely on me from now.” 

Rey snaps her eyes upwards, crawls forward when he crooks his finger, in between his legs. If he took his cock out she would be in perfect position to suck it. 

She goes perfectly still at the feeling of leather touching her throat, feels it being fastened just tight enough for it to sit comfortably on her. Rey relaxes as the collar is fastened, no need to think anymore, she just needs to take what daddy gives her. 

“You really are a pretty slut. First thing I noticed when I came into the bar, your pretty tits hanging out from that t-shirt. God what a sight you were, the boys you were serving were practically drooling looking at you.”

He slips a hand into her hair, tugs gently at it so she is resting her head on his thigh as he’s talking. Strokes it absently, looking out in the air. 

“You bent over to pick up a box of something and I could see your perfect ass hanging out. Knew I was gonna fuck you then. Mark up your ass and use you like the little whore you clearly want to be treated like. Wasn’t even hard, just had to sit there and stare at you a little. Could see you fucking start to squirm whenever you looked at me. Knew your panties would be soaked. Knew you would do anything I told you to. That you would strip naked right there and let me fuck you over the bar. That you would be so good and do everything I told you to.”

His right hand suddenly fists into her hair and bends her head painfully backwards, ignoring her whimpers. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do first. You’re gonna suck my cock until I come down that pretty throat of yours, and you’re gonna thank me for it. Then I’m gonna gag you and mark you up with that paddle until I feel you’ve had enough. After that I’m gonna loosen that pretty little ass and show that pretty plug in. And then, if I feel you deserve it, I’m gonna let you rub your messy cunt on my boot until you come. Any questions?”

“Can I please suck your cock now daddy?”

“God you’re so lovely when you beg. Do it some more.”

“Please, daddy! Please let me suck it, I need it! I’ll do- I’ll do anything! Please just let me have it!”

“Anything, huh? Those are dangerous words little girl. But since you’ve being doing as told all evening I guess you can have a threat.”

His hands finally, _finally_ , move to his belt, pulls it out and sets it next to him on the sofa. Next he pops the buttons on his jeans, moving so excruciatingly slowly that Rey wants to knock his hands away and do it herself. But she doesn’t, because she’s behaving for daddy and waits like the polite, well-mannered slut she is. 

When Ben finally gets his cock out Rey can feel herself start to drool a little. Thick and long, and so very pretty. Rey looks up at him, suddenly unsure of what she’s allowed to do. 

“Two rules little slut; no teeth and your hands stay behind your back.”

Rey locks her hands behind her, leans forward and gives the cockhead a tentative lick, still unsure if she’s actually allowed. 

“You can do better than that baby, come on. Give it a good suck now.”

Encouraged she gets properly into it. Licks a long, broad stripe from head to base and back up. Repeats it a couple of times before making sure to carefully wrap her teeth before sucking the entire head into her mouth, gets a little vacuum going as she takes more and more of the cock. Hears a satisfied grunt from above. 

She drools all over as she lifts her head back up again, knows she’s gonna need a couple of tries to warm up before she can get everything down her throat. Swirls her tongue round the head a couple of times before pushing back down. Manages to suppress her gag reflex and gets halfway to her goal. Tears are springing from her eyes, making the world blurry again.

Rey concentrates on the feel of the cock in her mouth, adjust the angle of her head a bit. The cock glides smother now, and she has it almost all the way down.

“Freeze right there baby.”

Confused, she does as she’s told, looks up at Ben’s blurry form. Can’t see exactly what he’s doing, but understands when she hears the familiar sound of a picture being taken. 

“Fuck what a sight you are… so pretty… so good for me!”

More pictures are being taken, Rey breaths calmly through her nose, gets too little oxygen, but desperate to please. Her jaw is starting to ache, feels the sting of where he slapped her earlier.

Ben finally winds a hand in her hair and gently tugs her of his cock. She makes sure to let her tongue play with the head while she regains her breath. Once she has it she sucks it carefully down, retreats and goes again, not stopping before her nose is properly buried in the pubic hairs at the base. Grins in success, moves up again, carefully applying pressure. 

_Wants daddy to come, wants his cum like he promised her._

Rey deepthroats him again and again, gags herself a couple of times, more tears, a bit of drool runs down her chin, feels a tiny drop land on her right nipple. Her knees hurt, muscles all over locked tight to keep her balance without the help of her arms. Ben remains passive, eyes closed and leaned back into the sofa, a hand folded into her hair, simply following along with her movements. Let’s her do all the work. 

“This is gonna get a bit uncomfortable baby.”

That’s all the warning she gets before hands suddenly tighten to keep her head in place. Rey’s momentarily confused before Ben snaps his hips forward and fucks into her throat. Pistons back and forth and Rey’s had her cunt treated with more care than this. She must be a fucking mess, chokes repeatedly on the cock, vision starts to fade, knows she can’t handle this much longer. And then, just as she’s about to wrench herself free, Ben pinches her nose shut, pushes her down one final time, and the world narrows to hot spurts of cum down her throat. 

*

*

*

Next thing Rey knows she is straddling a denim clad lap, a hand stroking softly up and down her back. She whimpers in distress, doesn’t quite understand why she’s naked on a lap. It comes back in pieces. 

_Bar. Ben. Daddy. Cum._

“Are you back with me baby?” 

Rey nods into the chest she’s resting on, her throat hurts. 

“Did you have a nice little nap?”

_Nap_. Her head snaps up, glares daggers at the man below her. Ben simply grins, moves his hands up her ribcage, plays softly with her nipples. Rey can annoyingly feel her anger disappearing, arousal fully returning. Can’t help but grind down, notices the asshole has taken the time to button his jeans. Rolls her hips again and again, already too worn out to angle her hips to get the friction she needs. Ben places a kiss on her left cheek, glides his lips over to her ear. 

“If I let you come now will you forgive me?”

Rey thinks she nods because suddenly there’s tight hands on her hips, adjusting the angle, helping her move. Thinks the asshole might just do it so he can leave more bruises on her. Feels the heat building in her stomach, feels the orgasm approach. And then there’s a thumb on her clit and everything explodes. 

_“Daddy!”_

She shakes on Ben’s lap and there’s fucking fireworks, heat all over, chuckling in her ear. Rey melts into him, panting softly, already worn out by a blowjob and a simple orgasm. There’s soft lips on her temple. She doesn’t know what the fuck is going on here. 

“What do you say?”

“I… thank you daddy.”

“What are you thanking me for hmm?”

“For letting me orgasm.”

“And?”

_The nerve of this guy._

“For fucking my throat.”

“There we are, good girl. I’m gonna gag you now and then I’m gonna spank you. Okay baby?”

“...yes daddy.”

Rey gets ready to move, but Ben makes a displeased noise and restrains her. Easily leans forward while keeping her in place, picks up the gag. Rey leans back enough to give him space to work with. Opens her mouth when the dildo presses against her lips, lets it press against her tongue, thankful that it’s small enough to not stretch her throbbing jaw. Breaths through her nose as he buckles it in place under her hair. Enjoys the small break as Ben seems content with just touching her, soft strokes from neck to ass, soft caresses over her tits. 

“Fuck baby, think I’m gonna keep you. Chain you to my bed, keep you covered in cum and bruises like the lovely slut you are.” Rey whines behind the gag, rolls her hips against him. “Impatient are we? I’m sorry baby, lay down on lap now.”

Rey scrambles to comply, eager to move things along. Wiggles around a bit to get comfortable, feels Ben’s cock harden underneath her. Rubs her cunt deliberately against it in retaliation. Stops when a hand comes down, _hard._

“Don’t be cheeky now slut. Hands above your head.”

She does as she’s told, relaxes into the sofa, suckles on her gag as she feels Ben lean forward to pick up the paddle. Breaths calmly as he strokes it over her ass, her thighs, spreads her legs a bit when she feels it nudging her. 

The first smacks are soft, easy, meant to warm her up. Spread out over her ass, a couple landing on her thighs. Knows her ass is turning a soft pink color, it feels lovely and warm. Rey idly wonders if he can feel her dripping down on him? 

The strength of the smacks gradually increase, going from light to firm taps. Still pleasant, but definitely stinging now. The only sounds that can be heard is the low swish of the paddle, the soft thud as it strikes its goal, Rey’s low breathing. She melts into the sofa as she enjoys the spreading pain. Grinds her cunt down, wants more than she’s being given. 

Ben smacks her harder and harder, hits raining over her ass. Rey tries and fails not to squirm, a heavy hand is placed on her waist, holding her in place. The hits take an unexpected break and she is confused until she hears more pictures being taken. Someone really needs to teach him to put his phone on silence. 

Her ass is radiating heat, and Ben must understand that she needs a little break, because he concentrates of her thighs when he continues. Except he is fucking brutal now and Rey is reduced to crying into the sofa. The line between pleasure and pain is completely blurred, it’s heaven and hell all at once, and when Ben moves the paddle back to her ass she knows she approaching her limit. Handles _one, two, three_ hits before her hand shoots back to stop it. 

The paddles smacks down onto her hand and Rey screams into her gag. Her entire body is suddenly shaking with the force of her sobbing, the pain in her hand a white hot burn. 

“Shit baby, shit! Fuck!” She’s collected into arms, fucking rocked as a child as she cradles her hand and sobs into his chest. “Try to breathe baby, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re doing so good.”

Her gag is taken of and it becomes a bit easier to breathe through the pain. Ben continues to rock her, softly kissing her head. Eventually her breath evens out and the pain starts to become more manageable.

“There we are, good girl. Do you want anything?”

“...tissue.”

Ben manages to reach out and snatch the box from the table. Cleans her nose, wipes her tears, clears away drool that has escaped from the gag. Rey suddenly feels very small and so very precious. 

“Flex your hand for me baby,” Rey doesn’t really want to, but does as told. It’s red as hell, hurts, but she can move all fingers without problem. “That good, great baby.” 

Ben takes gently hold of her hand, flexes each joint carefully and blows air and places tiny kisses all over each finger. Rey stares at him transfixed. Tries to match this man with the man she gave her panties to in the bar earlier. 

The pain in her hand finally gives way to the pleasant sting in her ass and the unyielding throb of her cunt. She makes an impatient sound that causes Ben to smile at her. 

“Is the little slut ready to continue?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Thought so. Are you still okay with the plug?” Rey turns her head to look at it, knows how good it will feel, especially when joined with a cock in her cunt. But she shakes her head in denial, it’s been a lot and Ben is more than enough to handle on his own. “That’s okay baby, but I’m gonna put the gag back in.”

Rey simply opens her mouth in response, moans as he buckles it back into place. 

“Kneel for me baby, one more time, hands behind your back.”

Rey gets into position, ignores her cunt and her ass and her hand and all the other aches in her body. Ben briefly stands up and clips the leash into place. Settles back down and takes his phone out. 

“You took your spanking really well and I can tell you need to come again, so you can get yourself off on my boot,” She stares at the phone, knows he’s filming, don’t really want him to. “Is there a problem baby? Don’t you want to come?”

There is a fucking problem, but Rey can’t answer him when gagged like this and her cunt is demanding another orgasm. Ignores the fucking phone, digs her hands into Ben’s leg for support without asking for permission. Sinks down until until her needy cunt touches his left boot. Moans instantly around the dildo in her mouth, pretends it’s a nice cock she’s sucking on. The friction is delicious. Rubs herself back and forth, experiments until she finds a rhythm and angle that works. Speeds up, twitch her hips a little and her clit drags against something. 

Repeats the motion, head falling into Ben’s lap as she humps his shoe. The whole thing is depraved, but she keeps going till she presses down one final time and flies over the edge. Pleasure rolls through her, toes curling, fingers curling, cunt making a mess all over the place. 

She pants harshly through her nose, too content to move. Looks lazily up at the phone, knows a fully dressed man that doesn’t know her name just filmed her humping and coming on his boot. It should be humiliating. 

Rey just wants more. 

Ben rises slowly, looms above her, tugs on her leash to get her to straighten up. Phone still fucking pointed at her. 

“I you to crawl on your hands and knees to your bed. Lay down on your stomach, hands stretched in front of you.” 

Rey throw one dirty look at the phone before starting to crawl. The leash tugs for every move she makes, but if she stops she gets nudged with a foot. _Fucking asshole. Fucking asshole with a big cock she wants in her._

The floor hurts, but she doesn’t stop until she reaches her overly large bed. Climbs up and fists her hands in cool cotton sheets. The phone bounces down next to her head, leash placed in a perfect line that teases her ass, just shy of her cunt. Rey lays her head on her left cheek, tracks him as he opens a window. Enjoys the summer breeze wafting in, the sound of cars and laughter drifts up. 

Ben crosses behind her, gets stuff out of her cabinet. Gets on his knees on the mattress in front of her. Rey watches detached as he treads rope through the rings at her cuffs, fastens it to the headboard, her hands don’t move an inch when she pulls on them. Spreads her legs when nudged, lets her get positioned as he wants. Tries to move her leg, has some slack, but not much. 

Rey tilts her hips, shows off her cunt, knows she’s red, sensitive, _dripping_. 

Ben wanders back in sight, picks up the phone, more pictures. She just wants a cock in her, eyes welling up with tears out of frustration. Humps the bed, desperate for any kind of friction. Stops when he harshly smacks the welts on her ass three times. 

“None of that slut, it’s not going to help. Daddy’s got what you need right here.” 

Rey finally, _finally_ , feels the bed dip behind her. Hears the low sound of buttons being opened and then he finally settles between her legs. Feels a mixture of soft skin and coarse denim, he has pulled his jeans just enough down that he can fuck her. Rey sobs as she feels a single finger on her cunt, soft strokes back and forth, a teasing finger dipping inside. 

“If you had been a nice, proper girl I would have taken my time, opened you up slowly one finger at a time,” The finger is removed, replaced by a cock gliding through her folds. “But I know what sluts like you need, know that what you really crave is a big cock fucking you into a mattress.”

And just like that Rey is filled up in one, punishing stroke. She’s been a wet mess for hours now, but she’s fucking tight, and Ben gives her no leeway. Pulls almost all the way out and pushes in again, gives her no time to adjust. Rey whimpers around her gag, it’s too much, too fast. Tries to buck him off, but she’s tied down, no match at all. 

“Fuck baby, god I knew you would have a delicious cunt!” He leans down, licks her tears, sucks another bruise into her throat. “Don’t cry baby, this is what you were made for, taking cock like the dirty whore you are!”

Ben continues pounding into her and Rey forces herself to relax, _to take it._ Adjusts her hips until the cock inside her brushes against her g-spot on each stroke. The painful stretch fades away, pleasure creeping in. Rey pants around her gag, meets Ben’s thrusts as best as she can, wants more. He notices, spanks her ass again and again and again. 

“See slut, I knew you could take it. I could fucking live in this cunt of yours forever.” 

Rey flies into an unexpected orgasm, chokes on the dildo as her cunt clenches on the cock in it, entire body pulling on the ropes holding her in place. Ben slows down a bit, but fucks her through it, draws the pleasure out. Rey lets herself melt, lets herself be _used._

Looks drowsily at him, he seems lost in his own world, staring out in the air, trust suddenly slow and smooth, gliding through molasses. He stops when he’s completely buried in her, gives her ass a little pinch before sneaking down to stroke her clit. Rey moans and buries her face in her sheets, can already feel herself racing towards another peak. 

He’s picking up his pace again and Rey is reduced to a moaning wreck. She’s dissociating from the situation, her body no longer hers, a simple tool for Ben’s pleasure. She doesn’t know how long he’s been fucking her, could be ten seconds or ten hours. Tries to tell him it’s enough now, that he can come, but all she produces is muffled gibberish. 

Rey idly wonders if people outside can hear the obscene sound of his hips slapping against her ass, the squelch of her cunt. He keeps playing with her clit and she has no way of telling him that it’s too much, that she possibly can’t come again. 

She does. 

A moaning thing shaking from top to toe, tries the impossible task of crawling away from the cock she’s pretty much tied to. Ben simply grabs her by the waist, presses her down, ignores her pathetic whimpering and continues fucking into her. She’s openly crying again, streams trailing down her cheeks, mixes with the drool escaping beneath the gag. Wants to beg him to stop, that she can’t come anymore. 

Rey screams her way into one more orgasm. 

She’s pretty sure she passes out again the final climax, body too overused for her brain to handle. Comes back in a distant haze, floating away from her body. Ben is still clinging to her waist, grunting into her ear as the steady fucking he’s been giving her gives way to uneven, shaky thrusts. 

“Good girl, good girl, daddy’s perfect little slut! _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I’m gonna come baby, gonna come in that perfect cunt of yours!”

Rey’s a boneless mess, content with laying there as Ben buries himself in her cunt one last time, a loud groan filling the entire apartment. Let’s herself be filled up with hot sticky cum. Let’s herself be crushed under the weight collapsing on top of her, fucking biting onto her neck as he comes down from his orgasm. 

*

*

*

She’s content to lay there as he gets of her and simply leaves. He could walk out the front door and she wouldn’t care. Stares out the open window, counts the stars she can see without moving, feels cum dripping out of her. 

Eventually she notices Ben coming back, the gag suddenly coming out of her mouth. Doesn’t move as he releases her from her cuffs, lays in the same position as he placed her in. Thinks he might be massaging her ankles. No noise escape her as she’s lifted up, carried through her closet and into the bathroom. The lights are dimmed, but she sees the tub running, lit candles on the edge, smells faint traces of lavender. She hisses as she’s gently lowered into the tub, far away the water is turned off and a gentle hand strokes her cheek. 

Rey’s left alone again, stares through half-lidded eyes as the tap drips into her bath water. It needs an extra push to close completely, but she can’t be bothered to move her arms. 

Ben reappears at her side, Rey blinks at him. Can see his mouth moving, but doesn’t register the words. He holds out his arm and there’s a bottle of ice cold water pressed to her mouth. It’s a shock to her system and her hands are suddenly clinging to his, desperate to quench her thirst. 

“Easy… come on… not… easy now,” Rey pouts at he drags the bottle away from her. “You back with me baby?”

Surprised to find herself hearing again, she nods, gets rewarded with more water. Finishes off the first bottle, still thirsty, but he's got another one ready before she can complain. Drinks this one slower, studies the man in front of her. Shakes her head when he offers a third bottle. Studies him as he washes her hair, as he carefully cleans her of with her softest washcloth. Stares as he picks her up from the tub, as he gently pats her dry with a fluffy towel. Stares at him in the mirror when he combs her hair. Hisses as he rubs lotion onto her ass and thighs. Opens her mouth and swallows the painkillers he give her. 

Stands naked in front of him as he bends down and kisses her for the first time. His lips are soft, moving slowly against her own. Threads her hands into his hair, soft and thick against her fingers.

“What’s your name baby?”

“Rey.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Rey.”

She winds her arms around his neck, drags him down for another kiss. Pushes a bit closer, faintly realizes that she slept with a man that didn’t even take his shoes of to fuck her. He reeks of sweat and sex. Rey keeps kissing him, licks down to his neck and sucks a bruise into his skin. The only mark she has left on him. 

Lifts her arms obediently when he puts a soft, worn out shirt on her. _If I give you panties I’m gonna steal those as well._ Holds his hand as he leads her back into the bedroom. He has cleaned up, another water bottle and more painkillers at her nightstand. Her sheets are changed, he helps her settle into bed before he leaves again. Thinks she hears the tub draining. 

He comes back, shuts off the lights, stands in front of her illuminated by city lights. 

“I’m gonna go now.”

“Give me a kiss,” Ben chuckles, but bends down and complies. Cradles her face and kisses her until she melts into the pillows. “Bye daddy.”

“Bye Rey.”

Rey’s asleep before the front door closes after him.

*

*

*

She wakes at her normal time the next morning, nestled in pillows and soft sheets. Her body’s an aching mess, but so well-used and extremely satisfied. Rolls over and chugs down half the water bottle along with another pair of painkillers. Waits for them to have an effect before padding into her closet, wrenches of her shirt at the way. Looks at herself in the mirror, and yeah, she’s not going to work today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. 

At first glance it looks like she’s been attacked, bruises marking pretty much every body part. Her tits and neck has too many hickeys too bother counting, prominent teeth marks on both sides of her neck. It looks like something has tried eating her. Her wrist and ankles features prominent bruising, cuffs digging in to keep her locked on Ben’s cock. Twists to look at her ass and thighs, still red, more dark bruises covering spots. Her knees are messed up, hips and waist covered in perfect hand marks. 

Her cunt is a messed up little thing. Red and swollen, still wet, clit oversensitive to the point that she whimpers when she strokes her finger over it. 

She hasn’t been fucked like this in years. 

She goes to the bathroom, gets dressed in a large, soft hoodie she’s pilfered from a boy at some point, doesn’t bother with panties. Whistles as she gets her phone and settles into her sofa. Sends a message to her employee group chat. 

_Boss lady is sick. Need to have my shifts covered next three days. Coverees will get time off later._

Turns the tv on, not planning to move for the rest of the day. 

*

*

*

Two weeks later summer is hotter than ever. There's faint bruises on her hips and her tits, v-necks are still out of the question. By the bar there’s a small giant of a man, a familiar book laying closed next to him. 

She walks over, looks at the blue ink stain on the cover that happened when her pen exploded in her hand. 

Looks at the man, dark hair, amber eyes, and a fucking smile she can’t help but return.

“I thought you might want your book back.”

Her cunt clenches.


End file.
